


Они там

by chipsaestrella



Series: Стихи [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D., Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, The Culture - Iain M. Banks, Понедельник начинается в субботу (А. и Б. Стругацкие)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsaestrella/pseuds/chipsaestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссоверы</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Тихий американец

Эдмон Дантес,  
чистокровный,  
потомственный граф Монте-Кристо,  
последний из рода,  
известного девизом  
 _toujours pur,_  
старший сын,  
выжженый с родового древа  
собственной любящей матерью,  
незарегистрированный анимаг,  
потерявший всех друзей  
двенадцать лет назад,

видит в газете фотографию предателя,  
засадившего его в тюрьму.

Это становится последней каплей.  
После такого  
его не могут удержать  
даже стены Азкабана.

Через несколько месяцев  
в магическом Лондоне  
появляется незаметный американец  
Сириус Блэк  
(еще в Хогвартсе  
он любил астрономию).  
Гоблины  
впускают его в семейное хранилище Монте-Кристо  
и не задают лишних вопросов.  
Гоблинам наплевать  
на магические разборки,  
а чарам наследства  
наплевать на материнские проклятия -  
быть последним в роду  
оказывается довольно приятно.

Сложнее всего,  
как он предполагает,  
будет пробраться в Хогвартс.  
Поэтому Петтигрю и Снивеллиус  
останутся напоследок.  
К тому же  
после того  
как будет покончено со Стариком  
все вообще станет значительно проще.  
Ему еще предстоит  
купить себе право  
опекунства над Гарри.  
Судя по тому,  
что он видел в Сюррее,  
пацан не будет возражать,  
особенно когда узнает всю правду.

Но начнет он с бывшего друга,  
который слишком быстро поверил  
в его виновность.

Сириусу Блэку,  
американцу,  
в настоящий момент плевать на спасение английского магического мира  
от Темного Лорда.

Но,  
когда придет время,  
он займется и этим тоже.


	2. Скрипач

Шерлох Макан Коруач Савахори Чолмсе  
(для друзей - просто Шерлох Чолмсе)  
И его помощник, советчик, охранник, нянька,  
Декодер и диктофон  
Дрон Риелте-Митче Орахо  
(комментарий дрона, наложенный при редактуре:  
"Да чего тут расписывать,  
скажите уж честно - слуга"),  
(он же - идеальная боевая машина,  
летящая смерть о двух лезвиях,  
хотя сейчас, когда он,  
маскируясь,  
изображает библиотечного дрона,  
в это очень сложно поверить);  
Так вот,  
Эти двое,  
Покинув корабль-разгонщик  
"Нет Радости Кроме Битвы",  
Поднимаются на борт GSV  
(большого системного транспорта)  
"Половина Вечности",  
Чтобы проследовать в направлении,  
теоретически им неизвестном.  
"Я, - говорит дрон задумчиво  
(и его аура  
переливается сине-зеленым), -  
Все равно никогда не пойму,  
Как ты это делаешь.  
Предполагается, что  
Пункт нашего назначения  
Знают три Хаба во всей Галактике  
Плюс Разум "Половины вечности"  
(и не то, чтобы в нем я был совершенно уверен)".  
"Любое событие, -  
Говорит Чолмсе, -  
Как бы оно  
Ни было зашифровано,  
Всегда оставляет  
Информационный след".  
"Глубокомысленно, -  
Замечает Орахо, -  
Однако пафосно и банально.  
И совершенно не объясняет главного -  
Как ты это делаешь?"  
"Но ведь ты понимаешь, -  
Отвечает ему Шерлох, -  
Что я не скажу тебе,  
Даже если ты вдруг  
Пообещаешь мне  
Тридцать граммов чистого морфия  
(чего ты, я уверен, не сделаешь никогда)".  
Аура дрона  
На мгновение  
Становится темно-серой,  
Затем он справляется с собой,  
И она опять зеленеет.  
"Аватар "Половины Вечности", -  
Сообщает он, -  
Зовут Меланхолией.  
И она как раз направляется к нам".

Из-за поворота к ним выходит  
Хрупкая девушка  
В черном облегающем платье.  
"Я, - говорит девушка, -  
Счастлива приветствовать у нас на борту  
Знаменитого Мастера.  
Ваша скрипка ждет вас в каюте".  
"Сударыня, -  
отвечает ей Чолмсе, склоняясь в полупоклоне, -  
Это великая честь познакомиться с вами,  
И я счастлив, что удостоился  
Этой чести".

Позже, в каюте,  
Дрон, развешивая одежду по шкафам,  
Удивленно замечает,  
Что аватара была необычно любезна.  
"В прошлый раз,  
Когда я был здесь с Черауке Марканом,  
Она нас едва замечала".  
"Черауке, - говорит Чолмсе, -  
При всем моем уважении - страшный зануда.  
Он способен взбесить даже Хаб Орбитали Ниан,  
А спокойней Ниана  
Я никого не знаю в этой части вселенной.  
И кстати, - добавляет он, -  
У "Половины Вечности"  
Три аватары.  
Их всех зовут Меланхолия.  
Они близнецы, но у них очень разный характер.  
Их споры его забавляют".

Дрон зависает в воздухе,  
Затем медленно поворачивается к Шерлоху.  
"Нет-нет, - улыбается тот, - я тебе не скажу".  
Дрон нерешительно покачивается в воздухе,  
Затем делает сальто-мортале.  
Его поля последовательно окрашиваются  
Зеленым, серым, сиреневым и голубым,  
пока, наконец, не становятся радостно-желтыми.  
"А как насчет морфия?" - спрашивает он.

Шерлох задумывается.


	3. Зельевар

Северус Снейп,  
бывший профессор,  
бывший декан Слизерина,  
бывший шпион Волдеморта,  
лучший разведчик Альбуса Дамблдора  
зельевар - не из самых худших  
(будем скромны, говорят, украшает скромность,  
хотя сам профессор нас бы сейчас и не понял),

ранним утром субботы  
стремительным шагом  
несется по коридорам.  
Гномы шарахаются по сторонам.  
Юная ведьма поспешно вжимается в стену -  
баллов профессор теперь ни с кого не снимает,  
но отсутствие такта и острота его языка  
не позволяют вставать у него на пути.

В лаборатории  
как всегда  
царит идеальный порядок:  
даже грозный завхоз,  
человек бесконечно могучий и непреклонный,  
не решается трогать его порошки и котлы.

Северус Снейп  
обводит свое хозяйство внимательным взглядом  
и приступает к работе.  
Даже те, кто не любит профессора,  
как, например,  
бывший великий инквизитор  
(не желающий соглашаться,  
что они чем-то очень похожи),  
вынуждены признать, что он мастер своего дела.

Смешивая ингредиенты,  
Снейп мысленно спорит с одним из лучших друзей:  
"Я уверен,  
что именно двадцать семян остролиста  
позволят добиться нужного нам эффекта.  
Смотри, Теодор, как изящен рецепт в этот раз,  
даже ты, я уверен, не смог бы придумать красивее", -  
и представляет,  
как смешно тот будет басить, слегка заикаясь:  
"Н-ну же, С-северус, п-полно, я вовсе в в-виду н-не имел,  
что ты с-способен ошибиться в-в этом р-рецепте!"

Послезавтра, как помнит профессор, Ученый совет,  
необходимо представить свои результаты,  
а также заткнуть всех тех дураков и невежд,  
что претендуют  
на его машинное время.

Работы полно.

И эта работа, и эти люди -  
вот всё, на чем он способен еще продержаться,  
всё то, чем живет он после прошедшей войны.

К счастью, в тот день  
он аппарировал в самый далекий известный ему уголок,  
и наткнулся  
на тех двоих.  
"Зельевар? - удивленно воскликнул тогда горбоносый, -  
А ведь нам зельевар нужен именно что позарезу!"  
А бородатый сказал ему, улыбаясь:  
"Вы же видите, это судьба,  
ехали по лесу, встретили вдруг зельевара,  
вот давайте к нам,  
обещаю, что будет не скучно".

Ему нечего было терять, и он согласился, -

и пока что  
с тех пор  
ни разу  
не пожалел.


	4. Колдомедик

_Посвящается всем поклонникам доктора Хауса_

 

Гермиона Джин Грейнджер,

старший колдомедик больницы Святого Мунго,

бывший аврор,

герой войны

(орден Мерлина первой степени,

погибший жених,

лучший друг в коме.

На палочке -

четыре авады,

восемь империо,

круцио без счета)

приходит к зельевару Невиллу Лонгботтому

с обычной просьбой.

 

Невилл хмурится.

"Ты подсела, Грейнджер," -

говорит он устало.

"А что мне делать? - спрашивает она. -

Что выпишет мне

добрый доктор Лонгботтом

от чертовой боли в чертовой правой ноге?"

 _Не говоря уже,_ думает она, _о боли в сердце._

Конечно же,

она уходит с полным флаконом зелья.

Он никогда не может ей отказать.

 

На приеме

очередная порция идиотов:

"Мы баловались,

и я нечаянно

превратил ее руку в куст бузины.

Доктор, что теперь делать?".

_(Поливай почаще, придурок,_

_глядишь - зацветет)_

"Я чувствую,

как меня покидает моя колдовская сила.

Доктор, спасите, все ненавидят сквибов!"

_(Применила бы непростительное,_

_чтоб паранойя даром не пропадала,_

_да в Азкабан неохота)_

"Моя палочка

плюется в меня огнем -

смотрите, все руки в ожогах!"

_(Сходи к Олливандеру, бестолочь,_

_купи себе новую._

_Впрочем, тебе не поможет)_

Черт бы подрал эту Кадди

с ее заботой о соблюдении правил.

Семь лет удавалось

обходиться без этого бреда -

и так попасться.

Но к той девчонке

обязательно надо было

применить окклюменцию -

даже в обмен на эту вот кабалу.

 

Теперь

она все чаще понимает профессора Снейпа.

_(Вот со Снейпом, пожалуй, было б о чем поболтать -_

_да поздно очнулась, Грейнджер)_

Кабинет диагностики

не то, чтобы рай, но в сравнении с приемным покоем

где-то близко от рая.

Их последний случай

похож на то, что случилось с Гарри,

хотя и попроще.

Есть надежда,

что если они определят заклинания,

то будет с чем перейти

от простого к сложному.

Беда в том,

что эти флобберчерви,

которых ей приходится называть помощниками,

ни на что не годятся.

Разве что Форман

подает небольшие надежды.

Поэтому его

она оскорбляет

гораздо чаще,

чем всех остальных вместе взятых.

Хотя и Малфою-младшему, и Кэмерон

достается тоже.

Девчонка убегает плакать

в пустые палаты.

Иногда натыкается на Невилла.

Потом Лонгботтом приходит к Грейнджер.

Она оскорбляет и его,

но ему наплевать.

 

"Они еще дети, Грейнджер, - говорит он в который раз, -

они могли бы быть нашими детьми,

если бы мы не были так увлечены войной

и не забыли бы про любовь".

"Ты идиот, Лонгботтом, - отвечает она. -

Я бы сказала хуже, но слишком завишу

от твоего проклятого зелья, -

я подсела, Лонгботтом.

Мы тоже были детьми, но кого это волновало?

Они будут хорошими диагностами -

или вылетят отсюда к Моргановой матери," -

 

и уходит, тяжело опираясь на трость.

Тетка Малфоя

знала толк в проклятьях.

 

 _Я смогу тебя вылечить, Грейнджер,_ думает Невилл, _тебя и родителей._

_Мы еще будем счастливы._


End file.
